The Fulcrum
by Juli06
Summary: O que é verdadeiramente o Fulcrum. - Spoiler 2x15 (Autora péssima com resumos, hahahaha)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** The Blacklist não me pertence, infelizmente._

* * *

_Título: The fulcrum_

_Autor: Juliana Alves_

_Beta: Michelle Neves_

_Categoria: Humor, Suspense._

_Advertências: Spoiler 2x15_

_Classificação: PG-13_

_Capítulos: 2_

_Completa: [x] Yes [ ] No_

* * *

**_Capítulo Um_**

Lizzie estava pensativa, nunca tinha mentido tão descaradamente como tinha feito naquele dia. Cometer perjúrio não era o que tinha em mente quando entrou no FBI, mas também não pretendia ter o 4º criminoso mais procurado dos EUA como a única pessoa que podia confiar. Respirando fundo ela olhou novamente para sala do juiz e esperou que Cooper confirmasse sua história.

Após quase uma hora, depois do surgimento de uma nova evidência, o juiz Denner afirmou que prosseguiria com o caso, ou seja, ela iria testemunhar numa audiência pública.

Assim que retornou para o _Post Office_ ela foi chamada para a sala de Cooper, apreensiva ela tentou transparecer calma.

\- Mandou me chamar, senhor?

\- Sente-se. – Pediu ele e esperou ela se acomodar. – Agente Keen, precisamos conversar seriamente.

\- Claro. Sobre o quê? – Questionou ela e se fez de desentendida.

\- Não se faça de boba, Keen. – Falou ele com firmeza. – Eu acabei de cometer perjúrio por você, acho que mereço saber a verdade.

Sem opções Lizzie apenas afirmou com um aceno de cabeça, ele tinha razão depois de mentir por ela, Lizzie se via na obrigação de contar a verdade.

\- Eu omitir alguns fatos sim – Começou ela. – Mas não menti ao dizer que fiz tudo ao meu alcance para encontrar Berlin.

\- Inclusive matar um oficial da lei?

\- Não.. eu.. não fui eu quem o matou. Foi Tom. – Sussurrou ela.

\- Seu marido está morto, Elizabeth. – Falou Cooper com a voz baixa. Talvez sua agente estivesse começando a ver coisa onde não existia.

\- Não, Senhor. Tom não morreu. – Falou ela e desviou os olhos do dele. – Na verdade eu o mantive preso no barco.

\- Mas.. como.. explique-se melhor, Elizabeth.

\- Quando eu atirei nele eu fui embora da cena do crime e o deixei lá. No primeiro momento eu pensei que o tinha matado, mas quando a perícia disse que só havia um corpo deduzi que ele tinha sobrevivido e comecei uma procura por ele. Encontrei-o alguns dias depois. – Respirando fundo Lizzie reviveu cada momento enquanto relatava isso a Cooper. – Eu tinha descoberto dias antes que Tom trabalhava para Berlin e sabia que ele não me contaria nada, então me aproveitando de que todos pensavam que ele estava morto o mantive em cativeiro.

\- Você o estava torturando por informações?

\- Um pouco. – Falou ela com frieza e Cooper só conhecia uma pessoa que tinha esse mesmo olhar, sem qualquer piedade, Reddington. – Mas foi preciso, e conseguimos parar Berlin.

\- Mas a vida de um homem foi perdida. Uma vida inocente.

\- Eu sei, eu tentei impedir. – Falou ela arrependida. – Mas Aleko, o que estava me ajudando, ele me segurou. Eu até atirei nele, mas era tarde demais.

\- Você atirou no Aleko? – Perguntou Cooper incrédulo. – Você sabe que a balística vai identificar a arma como sendo sua. Talvez seja essa a prova que conseguiram, será presa por assassinato e eu por perjúrio.

Lizzie sabia que Cooper tinha razão, eles estavam numa cruzada e a culpa era dela. Porém, se ela não tivesse arriscado tudo para encontrar Berlin muito mais vidas seriam perdidas.

Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa o celular de Lizzie começou a tocar, indecisa sobre se atendia ou não ela olhou para Cooper esperando uma autorização.

\- Vá. Preciso processar tudo que me falou. – Disse ele aborrecido.

Atendendo o celular Lizzie saiu da sala de Cooper e foi para o próprio escritório.

_\- Agente Keen? Aqui é a Dra. Selma Orchard. Eu preciso falar com você urgente, eu consegui o que queria. _– Falou a mulher do outro lado da linha.

\- Estou a caminho. – Disse Lizzie e saiu do _Post Office_ rapidamente.

~.~

Quinze minutos e alguns leis de trânsitos quebradas, Lizzie chegou ao seu destino. O consultório da Dra. Orchard ficava ao lado de uma pequena cafeteria, a fachada era simples, quem passava nem percebia a importância do trabalho lá feito.

Assim que entrou foi recebida pessoalmente pela médica, o ambiente estava vazio, parecia que não haveria mais consultas naquele dia.

\- Agente Keen, ainda bem que veio.

\- Pode me chamar de Elizabeth. – Sorriu Lizzie – Você conseguiu?

\- Sim, foi difícil e eu não sei se dará certo.

\- Eu sei os riscos, mas preciso saber do que aconteceu naquele incêndio.

\- Ok. Está tudo pronto. – Falou Dra. Orchard.

Lizzie a seguiu por alguns corredores até que chegaram a uma sala bem equipada com vários instrumentos e um desfibrilador, ela não podia negar que ficou apreensiva, mas se isso a levaria para a verdade valeria a pena.

Sentando na cadeira indicada pela médica, Lizzie assistiu ela se movimentar de um lado para outro pegando seus equipamentos e ligando Lizzie em vários aparelhos.

\- Pronto. – Falou ela e sorriu. – Eu vou injetar essa substância em você e iremos tentar recuperar sua memória.

\- Estou pronta.

Dois minutos depois Lizzie começou a sentir o efeito da substância, sua cabeça ficou pesada e seus olhos se fecharam gradualmente.

\- Elizabeth, preste atenção a minha voz. Você me dirá o que vê e...

_/_

_A garotinha brincava de um lado a outro do grande jardim ela estava abraçada com seu coelhinho da sorte que seu tio favorito tinha dado, o amigo mais próximo de seu pai._

_\- Liz. – Gritou seu pai, Edward. – Vem cá. _

_\- Oi papai. – Falou ela ofegante da corrida. _

_\- Você lembra que hoje começaríamos a brincar com os números? _

_\- Siiim. – Gritou ela entusiasmada. – Vamos montar o quebra cabeça. _

_\- Isso mesmo. – Sorriu Edward e sentou a filha ao seu lado de frente para mesa. _

_A pequena olhava entretida seu novo brinquedo e estava totalmente alheia do ambiente ao redor. Elizabeth Scott era uma criança diferente das demais, esperta demais para passar despercebida. _

_Minutos depois ela ouviu o som de carro e saltou da cadeira, ela conhecia aquele motor e sabia que seu tio tinha acabado de chegar. _

_\- Liz, papai vai guardar o quebra cabeça, mas não diga nada ao seu tio. É um segredo só nosso, está bem? _

_\- Sim, papai. – Falou ela e se voltou para a porta. Duas batidas na porta e ela correu para atender. _

_\- Quem é? – Perguntou ela e cobriu a boca para esconder o risinho. _

_\- Sou eu, Lizzie. – Falou a voz grave do outro lado. Em seguida a porta foi aberta e ela saltou em cima dele, abandonado o coelho. _

_\- Tio Reeeeed. – Gritou ela. – Estava com saudades. _

_\- Eu também minha pequena. – Ele sorriu e beijou sua testa. – Cadê seu pai? Você não deveria ter atendido a porta sozinha. _

_Lizzie não gostava de ser repreendida, principalmente por Reddington, mas ela sabia que ele fazia isso para seu próprio bem. _

_\- Raymond, que bom que veio, meu amigo. – Edward falou entrando na sala. – Estava com saudades, a missão foi longa dessa vez._

_\- Eu vou para onde você manda, Capitão – Sorriu Reddington debochado e estufou o peito orgulho, ele ainda estava vestido em seu uniforme da marinha. – Só vim informar que a missão foi um sucesso. _

_\- Acredito que saiu tudo como o planejado. Sem qualquer vestígio de quem fez. _

_\- Nenhum vestígio. _

_\- Você é um excelente primeiro-tenente. Em breve tomará meu lugar. – Sorriu Edward. _

_\- Boa tarde, Raymond. – Falou a Sra. Scott. Ela vinha com algumas xícaras de chá numa bandeja. – Acredito que Ed não o convidou para o jantar._

_\- Não se preocupe com isso Sra. Scott, eu voltarei para casa, estou morrendo de saudades da minha esposa e da minha filha. _

_\- Tio Red, quando a Jennifer vai vim brincar comigo? _

_\- Eu vou trazê-la esse final de semana. O que acha? – Perguntou ele e olhou para o chefe em aprovação, Edward afirmou com um aceno de cabeça. _

_\- Eeeba, vamos brincar muito. – Disse Lizzie e abriu um grande sorriso mostrando as covinhas. _

_\- Isso mesmo, agora se me dão licença irei para casa. _

/

Lizzie abriu os olhos assustada, seu coração corria e seu corpo estava trêmulo, Dra. Orchard olhava para ela preocupada.

\- Elizabeth, que bom que voltou. – Respirou aliviada. – Tem certeza que quer continuar?

\- Sim. Só preciso de um tempo. – Sussurrou ela.

\- Tem certeza? É melhor continuar em outra sessão.

\- Eu não tenho tempo para outra sessão. – Falou ela. – Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu naquela noite.

\- Certo. – Respondeu Dra. Orchard. – Continuaremos então.

_/_

_Era manhã de natal quando Edward pegou Lizzie nos braços e a levou até o quarto, colocando-a no armário entregou a ela o coelho: _

_\- Fique aqui, querida. Seja lá o que aconteça, precisa ficar aqui e não saia até que eu venha te buscar, entendeu? _

_\- Sim, papai. – Falou Lizzie e viu sua mãe entrar no quarto também. _

_\- Não sairei sem a Liz. Liz!_

_\- Ela não irá com você. – Falou Edward firmemente. _

_\- Ela está em perigo aqui, Edward. _

_\- Eu a protegerei, mas não conseguirei fazer o mesmo com você, Anne. _

_Antes que pudessem falar mais alguma coisa ouviram movimentos na andar de baixo, os dois se entreolharam. _

_\- Lizzie, fique aqui. – Edward repetiu e saiu do quarto arrastando Anne pela mão. _

_Ao descerem as escadas viram Reddington e mais dois homens. _

_\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Raymond?_

_\- Cadê ela? _

_\- Ouça você está em apuros. – Falou Anne. _

_\- Por sua causa. – Falou Reddington bravo. – Você contou a ela!_

_\- Contei. _

_\- Ela é apenas uma criança. – Esbravejou ele. – Uma criança inocente. Ela não poderia saber a localização de um material tão importante. _

_\- Eu tive que dizer. _

/

Dra. Oschard aplicou uma dose de lidocaína quando as máquinas começaram a disparar indicando uma taquicardia. Ela esperou alguns minutos antes que Lizzie abrisse os olhos.

\- Ei, você está bem? – Perguntou ela e entregou um copo com água a Lizzie.

\- Eu estou bem. – Falou ela um pouco fraca.

\- Ainda quer continuar?

\- Claro. – Falou ela. – Mas antes...

Ela pegou o celular que estava na mesa ao lado e discou o número conhecido.

\- Dembe, diga a Red que daqui a duas horas venha me buscar. – Ela pediu e passou para ele o endereço. – Tenho algo importante para falar.

~.~

Dembe desligou o telefone e encarou Red.

\- Ela estava estranha. – Disse ele.

\- Você acha que ela estava em perigo?

\- Não, mas ela tem algo de muito sério para falar pude notar no seu tom de voz.

\- Certo. – Falou Reddington e mordeu a bochecha. – Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Olhando para o homem que estava em sua frente ele sorriu:

\- Então.. onde estávamos? Ah sim.. onde está Tom Keen? – A frieza em sua voz deixou o homem ainda mais aterrorizado e sem mais demorar ele informou.

~.~

\- Eu aplicarei mais uma dose, mas se você tiver outra taquicardia eu paro o processo. Você me entendeu?

\- Sim. Eu.. só vamos acabar com isso, ok? – Lizzie disse com pressa.

/

_A discussão era grande no andar de baixo, Lizzie estava começando a ficar com medo. Ela podia ouvir as vozes de seu pai e de Reddington, sua mãe também gritava algo sobre o Fulcrum. _

_\- Raymond, você não pode fazer isso. – Gritou Anne. – Sua família está em perigo._

_\- Eu fui acusado de ser um traidor, acabei de abandonar minha família. – Falou ele. – Não me diga o que fazer. _

_\- Você não pode ficar com o Fulcrum. – Falou ela. – Você precisa devolver, eles vão te matar se não o fizer. _

_\- Eles vão me matar se eu devolver. – Gritou Reddington. – E eu não colocarei Lizzie em perigo. Se souberem que ela sabe a localização do Fulcrum ela será morta. _

_\- E você acha justo sequestrar a minha filha para saber onde está a porcaria desse documento? – Falou Edward pela primeira vez. _

_\- Eu não estou sequestrando-a, estou protegendo-a. – Disse ele e lágrimas encheram seus olhos. – Capitão, o senhor não pode fazer isso. Quando descobrirem que o verdadeiro traidor é você Lizzie estará ainda mais em perigo. _

_\- Eu não posso deixar você levar minha filha. – Disse Edward e encarou Reddington, mas esse estava encarando a escada e sem mais demora subiu os degraus. _

_\- Ei, Lizzie. – Falou ele e sorriu. – O que faz aqui? Vamos para o quarto, sim?_

_Lizzie olhou mais uma vez para trás, a tempo de ver seus pais discutindo, mas Reddington estava falando alguma coisa sobre eles viajarem e ela não entendeu muito bem o que eles falaram. Porém, antes que a porta fosse fechada ela escutou: _

_\- Você achou mesmo que ele deixaria isso acontecer e não viria aqui buscá-la? – Questionou Anne. _

_\- Você não pode culpá-lo. Ela é a única coisa que o mantém vivo. _

_A porta fechou e Reddington se abaixou em seus joelhos e encarou ela, os olhos dele estavam cheios de lágrimas, ele não sabia como perguntaria isso para ela. Ele sabia que Lizzie estava muito acima da media, mas ela era apenas uma criança e isso o deixava revoltado, como puderam fazer isso com uma menininha. _

_\- Lizzie, você poderia me dizer onde está o Fulcrum? _

_\- Está aqui. – Ela falou com uma voz pequena e apontou para cabeça. _

_\- Eu sei, querida. Mas eu quero que você diga qual o local que o seu pai guardou. – Falou ele gentilmente. _

_Ela apontou novamente para cabeça e antes que Reddington pudesse insistir mais ele ouviu movimento nas escadas. Muitos passos para serem apenas as pessoas que estavam na casa. Apontando para o armário ele falou:_

_\- Lizzie, fique aqui, não vá a lugar algum. _

_Com arma em punho ele saiu do quarto, Lizzie correu para o armário e abraçou-se com o coelho e fechou os olhos com força e esperou que o medo fosse embora. Porém, mais gritos foram ouvidos e um som de briga se instalou em todo o ambiente. Tiros começaram a soar cada vez mais alto e uma fumaça a fez tossir cada vez mais forte. Sem saída, ela começou a gritar. _

_Antes que desmaiasse duas mãos a puxaram do armário, e ela encarou o homem. Ela o reconheceu imediatamente, ele estava com a testa sangrando e mancava um pouco, mas ela reconheceria seu tio Red em qualquer lugar. _

_Reddington estava tomando cuidado para não ser emboscado e ferido mais uma vez, mas com todo aquele fogo era difícil enxergar qualquer coisa. Ao longe ele avistou a porta de saída e foi naquela direção, porém antes chegasse lá uma parte do teto caiu em cima deles, no último segundo ele empurrou Lizzie para longe. _

_A menina gritou de dor quando a madeira que estava em chamas tocou em sua mão, quando ela tentou correr para Reddington uma pessoa a segurou e a tirou dali. A última imagem que teve foi a dele no chão. _

/

\- Elizabeth, abra os olhos. – Ela ouviu a voz da Dra. Orchard ao longe.

\- Não era o meu pai. – Sussurrou ela. – Não foi meu pai que ficou no incêndio. Foi ele.. foi..

Dembe e Reddington entraram no exato momento que ela encarou a porta, então seus olhos se cruzaram com o dele.

\- Tio Red.

~.~

Dois dias depois da sua sessão com a Dra. Orchard, Lizzie estava mais uma vez na corte do Juiz Denner agora no banco dos réus com Cooper e Sra. Wright. O juiz a encarou e relatou o caso para o júri e apontou as evidências que tinha contra ela. Lizzie estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa com a proximidade de seu depoimento.

Fechado os olhos Lizzie tentou conter o mar de pensamentos, sua cabeça estava a ponto de explodir desde o momento que toda a memória retornou, sobre seu pai, sobre Reddington, sobre o Fulcrum.

Reabrindo os olhos ela tentou suprimir o sorriso ao se lembrar dele, após ele levá-la para seu hotel eles passaram a noite quase toda conversando sobre sua infância e seu pai. Sobre como ele era o tio favorito dela. E finalmente ela descobriu a real ligação que tinha com ele, não era só por causa do Fulcrum, era por ele ter jurado protegê-la em qualquer circunstância.

Porém, antes que fosse embora ele tinha dito que iria atrás de Tom, ele evitaria que ela fosse presa por assassinato e com um sorriso ele a deixou. E até aquele momento Lizzie não tinha ouvido falar dele.

\- Eu convido a acusada Elizabeth Scott Keen para dar seu depoimento à corte. – Falou o Juiz Denner e a encarou.

Com uma confiança que não sabia que tinha Lizzie foi até o banco de testemunha e fez seu juramento.

\- Ontem eu conversei com a Agente Keen para avaliar se o assassinato do Oficial Eugene Ames desencadearia uma ameaça a segurança nacional. – Começou ele. – Ela me contou uma grande história sobre como o trabalho dela era de grande importância. Estou correto, Agente Keen?

\- Sim, meritíssimo. – Falou ela e o encarou friamente. Denner ficou um pouco surpreso com a reação dela, quando a interrogou dias antes ela não tinha aquela frieza no olhar, mas agora...

Ele poderia dizer que já tinha visto uma grande cota de assassinos inescrupulosos que deixava qualquer um com medo em apenas olhar. Porém, nada mais o deixou tão assustado quanto agora, Lizzie o encarava como se ela soubesse todos os seus segredos, todas as suas trapaças.

\- Vo..você me falou algo sobre ter parado um homem chamado Berlin, certo? – Questionou ele e desviou o olhar do dela.

\- Sim.

\- Qual era a importância dele?

\- Ele estava ameaçando a população. – Falou ela. – Uma ameaça direta a segurança nacional.

\- Entendo. Você disse também que fez tudo isso com a intenção de pará-lo de encontrar um documento, um documento que ninguém nunca viu. – Denner falou e não conseguiu esconder o sarcasmo na voz.

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Então, todos devemos acreditar na sua palavra?

\- Sim, meritíssimo. Quem o tiver em mãos será muito poderoso.

\- Acredito que sim. – Debochou ele mais uma vez. – Segundo o que a Agente Keen me informou há alguns dias o Fulcrum é um arquivo de extorsão que prova a existência de uma organização clandestina que se cair em mãos erradas haverá uma mudança na balança do poder do mundo inteiro.

\- Exato, Richard. – Sussurrou ela, a voz cortante e ameaçadora.

\- E você é essencial. – Sorriu ele. – Segundo as evidências um homem foi morto e você é a única suspeita. Tudo por causa desse.. Fulcrum. Um que você afirmou não saber onde está ou com quem está.

\- Aprendi algumas coisas sobre o Fulcrum esses dias. – Disse ela e olhou perigosamente para ele.

\- Que bom, você poderá compartilhar conosco. – Falou ele e esperou.

**_[Flashback on]_**

_Edward entregou mais um arquivo para ela, eles estavam na mesa do café e Lizzie sorria para seu novo desafio. Da última vez que tinha feito isso ela conseguiu ganhar uma boneca. _

_\- Vamos lá, Liz. – Falou ele e sorriu. – Como é o nome dele? _

_\- Richard Denner. _

_\- O que ele é?_

_\- Advogado. _

_\- O número do arquivo? _

_\- D8757836. – Falou ela e sorriu. _

_\- Essa é minha garotinha. – Falou Edward. – Você lembra o que ele fez? _

_Lizzie pensou por um segundo e acessou sua preciosa mente fotográfica. _

_\- Ele recebeu suborno para entregar seu cliente. _

_\- Você lembra o por quê? _

_\- Porque ele queria ser juiz do tribunal superior. _

_\- Muito bem. – Disse Edward e fechou a pasta. – Próximo!_

**_[Flashback off]_**

Olhando ao redor Lizzie viu seus poucos amigos a encarando, totalmente alheios do que ela tinha descoberto ou de como ela estava a um passo de se tornar mais parecida com o 4º criminoso mais procurado do FBI.

\- Eu descobri que o Fulcrum não é um arquivo.. ou uma coisa. – Disse ela e olhou para a porta de vidro embaçado que tinha na entrada da sala. Ela sorriu um pouco ao ver movimento do lado de fora.

**_[Flashback on]_**

_Sam entrou na sala e encontrou Lizzie comendo pipoca enquanto assistia a um filme de adolescente. _

_\- Ei, pai. Você tem que ver esse filme. É hilário. _

_\- Imagino. – Disse ele e suspirou. - Liz, eu... você sabe que eu tenho que fazer isso, não é? – Dizendo isso ele colocou uma pasta na mesa que estava do lado dela. _

_\- Chegou mais uma? _

_\- Infelizmente sim._

_\- Pai, você disse a alguns dias que tio Red estava vivo. – Começou ela. – Tinha como eu.. falar com ele? _

_\- Não, Liz. É muito perigoso. – Disse Sam. – E ele não sabe o que você faz. _

_\- Certo. – Falou ela triste. – Vamos começar. _

_\- Ok. Nome?_

_\- Richard Denner. _

_\- O que ele é?_

_\- Juiz. – Falou ela e estreitou os olhos. – Ele conseguiu. _

_\- Pois é. – Sorriu Sam, ela estava com a memória cada vez mais poderosa. – Número do arquivo? _

_\- D8757836. _

_\- Crimes? _

_\- Recebeu suborno para subir de cargo, denunciou um amigo para tomar seu lugar no tribunal superior de justiça. – Contou ela nos dedos. – Cometeu perjúrio, acusado de tentativa de homicídio e sonegador de impostos. _

_\- Muito bem, Liz. – Sorriu Sam. – Cada dia mais eficiente._

**_[Flashback off] _**

Juiz Denner não gostou nem um pouco do pequeno sorriso que ela tinha dado, ele percebeu tarde demais que ela era uma ameaça impossível de parar.

\- E o que é o Fulcrum? – Perguntou ele com receio.

\- Eu, Richard. – Sorriu ela perigosamente. – Eu sou O Fulcrum.

O silencio se instalou por poucos segundos antes de escutarem tiros no lado de fora da sala, todos se abaixaram com medo. Lizzie ao contrario saiu da cadeira onde estava e foi em direção a esposa e filha do oficial Eugene Ames.

\- Eu não o matei. – Falou ela suavemente. – Mas me sinto responsável por ele ter sido arrancado de vocês. Aqui nessa conta está uma quantia que ajudará vocês. Espero que isso ajude. E mais uma vez... Eu sinto muito.

Dizendo isso ela saiu da sala com todos a olhando chocados, Ressler olhou na direção da porta na hora que ela pegou uma arma da mão de Reddington e deu a mão a ele. Ainda em choque de tudo o que tinha acontecido os jurados e os agentes presentes ficaram estarrecidos quando dois policiais entraram na sala escoltando um homem.

\- Quem.. quem é você? – Perguntou o juiz.

\- Eu sou Tom Keen. Eu matei Eugene Ames.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

_Reviews pleaseee... xD_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo Dois_**

**_Dois anos depois..._**

Dembe entrou na sala e sorriu da cena, Reddington estava sentado confortavelmente no sofá com o pé na mesinha em sua frente. Ele estava em uma roupa leve e totalmente fora de seus padrões e ele tinha certeza que tinha um dedo de Lizzie nisso. E falando nisso ela estava deitada com a cabeça no colo dele, eles olhavam intrigados para a televisão, arriscando um olhar para o aparelho Dembe revirou os olhos.

\- Os Vingadores? Sério? – Resmungou ele.

\- Que foi? É legal.

\- Eu tenho que concordar com ela, Dembe. – Falou Reddington e sorriu. – Eu consigo até me identificar com o homem de ferro.

Dembe o encarou chocado, Lizzie o encarou também, voltando seu olhar para Dembe eles caíram na gargalhada.

\- O quê? – Questionou Reddington confuso.

~.~

Mais um arquivo foi posto no _pendrive_ e Lizzie guardou no cofre. Ela sabia que enquanto fosse viva todo o arquivo de extorsão estaria seguro, mas ela podia morrer a qualquer momento por isso todo dia ela redigia cada número, cada nome e pesquisava cada rosto que lembrava e colocava no _pendrive_. Era o seguro de vida dela, de Reddington e Dembe.

\- Lizzie, você terminou?

\- Sim, já vou. – Gritou ela e sorriu.

Os últimos dois anos tinha sido um pouco corrido, mas ela não se arrependia do que tinha feito, mesmo sabendo que tinha decepcionado seus amigos ela precisava se esconder. Ela não era uma criminosa, apesar que agora ela era o número 1 dos mais procurados do FBI. O que rendeu uma semana inteira de resmungo de Reddington, ele tinha ficado chateado por ela ser tão nova e ter mais importância _"que eu. Eu estou há anos na área. Como você é mais procurada que eu?"_, resmungou ele chateado.

Porém, eles não tinham esquecido da Blacklist, enquanto Lizzie cuidava de manter os poderosos na linha, Reddington ficava responsável de pegar os bandidos mais perigosos. Eles tinham ajudado _o Post Office_ com a captura de mais de trinta bandidos sempre entregando um arquivo com mais um da lista. Segundo Reddington faltava pouco para pegarem o número um. Lizzie não sabia quem era, mas não insistia em saber. Pois ela tinha um arquivo que não tinha mostrado a Reddington, a vingança que ela tanto queria.

\- Vamos nos atrasar para o almoço, Lizzie. – Chamou Reddington mais uma vez.

\- Estou indo, Red. – Falou ela e desceu.

~.~

Sra. Jones tinha um pequeno restaurante no sul da Inglaterra, a vila que morava era pequena e pacata. Por ali nada acontecia, o último escândalo tinha sido quando uma jovem donzela tinha abandonado seu noivo no altar para fugir com o jardineiro de sua fazenda. Porém, quando os novos moradores da Mansão Morgan chegaram ao local, um pequeno alvoroço se instalou, todos estavam curiosos para saber quem eram e o porquê de estarem ali.

E falando neles ela assistiu quando o trio entrou. O homem mais velho, vestido com seu inseparável terno três peças e seu chapéu, deixou a jovem mulher entrar primeiro, o segundo homem entrou logo em seguida. Ninguém tinha chegando muito perto durante alguns dias, mas a simpatia do homem e a doçura da mulher deixaram a todos encantados e eles fizeram amigos rapidamente.

No entanto Sra. Jones tinha trabalhado no campo de guerra e viu de perto alguns inimigos, todos tomados por uma raiva incontida, um perigo nos olhos. Assim que ela os encarou soube que não poderia ir de encontro com suas vontades, todos tinham um olhar perigoso, mas a mulher tinha algo que dizia que sabia mais do que qualquer um e que não se arriscassem com ela.

O homem mais velho também tinha um olhar perigoso, mas ao olhar para jovem ele sempre suavizava sua voz e seu olhar quase em reverência. Até aquele momento Sra. Jones não sabia a natureza do relacionamento entre eles, eles não eram pai e filha, disso ela tinha certeza, a adoração que ele via nos olhos dele não era direcionado para uma filha e os olhos dela brilhavam de admiração quando ele contava uma história. O que eles sentiam era além da paixão, era um amor incondicional.

Por último Sra. Jones observou o outro homem, ele era calado e muito observador, sempre em alerta como se a qualquer momento alguma coisa fosse acontecer. O homem mais velho o tratava como filho, isso ela podia ver. A jovem também o tratava bem, como um irmão mais velho, sempre implicando ou cutucando, arrancado risadas do homem mais velho ou um sorriso tímido do jovem rapaz.

\- Sra. Jones, que bom que está no balcão hoje. Não é que seus funcionários não sejam bons, mas eu sempre acho que a senhora capricha no meu pedaço de torta. – Falou o homem e sorriu charmosamente indo ao encontro dela e sentando no banquinho. Ela não podia negar que sempre sentia suas pernas bambas quando ele fazia isso. – Será que poderia colocar um pedaço dessa torta de limão?

\- Pode deixar, Raymond.

\- Ótimo. – Falou ele e se voltou para jovem. – Você quer algum pedaço, Lizzie?

\- Chocolate. – Sorriu ela e as convinhas apareceram em sua face.

\- Você ouviu a dama. – Gargalhou ele. E olhou para o outro homem, mas ele já tinha pedido seu próprio pedaço de torta e comia tranquilamente. – Sabe, Sra. Jones, quando eu morei na França havia uma linda mulher chamada Margox. Ela fazia uma torta esplêndida, mas um dia quando entrei em sua padaria a vigilância sanitária estava lá. Você nem imagina o que ela colocava naquelas tortas. Passei dias vomitando.

\- Nojento, Red. – A jovem se juntou a eles e fez uma careta para o final da história.

\- Acontece, _Sweetheart_. – Sorriu ele e ela apenas revirou os olhos.

Depois que eles saíram de lá Sra. Jones viu o homem mais velho entrelaçar as mãos com a dela e a jovem moça falou algo que fez os dois homens sorrirem. De modo brincalhão ela pegou o chapéu dele e colocou em sua própria cabeça. O cenário merecia uma foto, uma família diferente das outras reunidas pelo destino que a Sra. Jones estava longe de saber o motivo, principalmente porque depois de três dias eles foram embora.

~.~

Era uma manhã fria de quarta-feira, Reddington estava tomando seu café da manhã quando recebeu o telefonema, respirando fundo ele deixou que o alívio se infiltrasse em seu corpo, finalmente ele tinha conseguido encontrar o número 1 da sua lista negra. Agora com todas as ameaças exterminada ele poderia ter uma vida relativamente normal, pois ele ainda era um criminoso.

Porém ele sabia que teria que contar a Lizzie quem era o número um de sua lista e não sabia qual seria a reação dela. Chegando ao quarto ele bateu uma vez e a chamou, ele pode escutar a voz rouca de sono e segundos depois ela apareceu com o cabelo bagunçado e um olhar totalmente sonolento, ela nunca pareceu tão linda para ele.

\- O que houve, Red?

\- Acabei de receber uma ligação. – Sorriu ele. – Eu o encontrei, Lizzie. O último nome da minha lista.

\- O número 1? Você vai me dizer quem é, não é? – Questionou ela e sorriu agora totalmente acordada.

\- Exato. – Ele sorriu novamente. – Agora vá se arrumar, temos que ir para a Alemanha. Sairemos em uma hora, Dembe já entrou em contato com o piloto.

Duas horas depois eles estavam lado a lado no avião. Reddington estava com um documento na mão, ele já tinha contado parte do plano para ela mais ainda não tinha revelado a identidade do criminoso.

\- Então Lizzie, ele é um dos criminosos mais perigosos que eu conheço, foi ele que me iniciou nessa vida. Que me fez abrir mão da minha família e é responsável por todos os problemas que enfrentamos. – Falou ele com raiva. Lizzie nunca tinha o visto com tanta fúria no olhar.

\- E quem é ele?

\- Edward Scott. – Falou ele e esperou pelo protesto dela ao ouvir o nome do seu pai, mas para sua surpresa ela abriu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Red, eu sei que você esperava um protesto, mas eu o quero ainda mais que você. – Falou ela e sabia que seu olhar se igualava ao dele, totalmente coberto por fúria. – Tudo o que aconteceu de ruim em nossas vidas foi por causa dele. E ele é o criminoso mais poderoso do arquivo do Fulcrum.

Gargalhando Reddington não se conteve e a abraçou:

\- Lizzie, eu disse a você que seriamos uma ótima equipe.

\- Na lei e no crime?

\- Exato, _Sweetheart._

\- Sério? – Questionou Dembe. – Vocês vão fazer o que agora, abrir um fã-clube?

Lizzie revirou os olhos e jogou papeis nele, arrancando mais uma gargalhada de Reddington e fazendo Dembe ri também.

\- Lizzie, você sabe que depois que o prendemos você poderá voltar para casa, não é?

\- Eu sei, você também poderá. – Disse ela. – Todos os números que eu tenho provam que o único culpado pelo o que aconteceu com você é culpa dele.

\- Lizzie, eu sou um criminoso. Mesmo que você prove que fui uma vítima eu cometi meus próprios crimes. – Falou Reddington entristecido.

\- Mas você ainda tem um acordo de imunidade. – Ela sorriu.

\- Que foi anulado depois que fugi.

\- Nosso amigo, o juiz Denner, pode nos ajudar. - Ela sorriu perigosamente.

\- O que eu fiz com você? Você está pior que eu, Lizzie. – Ele disse e soltou uma risada debochada.

\- Vamos, Red. Seremos aceitos de braços abertos depois que pegarmos meu pai. – Sorriu ela.

\- Assim como o filho pródigo. – Debochou Dembe.

\- Hoje você está bem engraçadinho, não é, Dembe?

\- Você dois parecem duas crianças. – Reddington balançou a cabeça e sorriu. – Mas acho que mereço isso.

\- Você merece muito mais, Red. – Lizzie falou isso e o encarou. – Principalmente aquela noite de sono.

Surpreso ele a encarou e estreitou os olhos, ele deveria saber.

\- Quando chegarmos vou fazer uma visitinha para o Agente Ressler. – Resmungou ele.

Antes que Lizzie pudesse retrucar o piloto avisou que estariam descendo na Alemanha em poucos minutos.

\- Está na hora de termos nossa vida de volta, tio Red. – Ela sorriu abertamente e recebeu mais um sorriso em sua direção. Dembe também sorriu.

Bem.. dois meses depois eles tinham retornado como heróis assim como ela tinha previsto e Reddington finalmente teve sua tão sonhada noite de sono, mesmo que na manhã seguinte ele revirou os olhos quando encontrou Dembe e Lizzie brigando sobre quem faria as panquecas enquanto Kaplan sorria e bebia uma xícara de café.

Mas tudo isso não teria sido possível se uma visita especial não tivesse sido feita ao Almirante Edward Scott...

~.~

Edward Scott sempre teve um sexto sentido quando se referia ao perigo e ele ainda estava vivo graças a isso. Então quando ele parou de ouvir a conversa entre seus guardas costas ele sabia que alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo.

Antes que pudesse pegar o telefone as portas foram abertas e um tiro ecoou por todo o ambiente, o telefone praticamente explodiu em sua mão. Receoso ele olhou para a porta e encarou seu antigo subordinado, Raymond Reddington.

\- Olá Capitão. – Falou ele e sorriu debochadamente.

Edward o encarou e o que viu em seus olhos o deixou com um pouco de medo, era um olhar mortal e ele sabia que não sairia dali vivo.

\- Ray, quanto tempo. O que o trás aqui?

\- Eu vim matar você na verdade. – Sorriu ele. – Mas eu vim trazer alguém que estava louco para te encontrar.

Reddington adentrou ainda mais na sala, Edward então percebeu uma figura atrás dele e arregalou os olhos. Os olhos dela era de um azul cintilante e tinha uma frieza capaz de congelar qualquer ambiente. Ela o encarava como se ele fosse uma presa prestes a morrer e ele não tinha dúvida disso.

\- Liz. – Sussurrou ele.

\- Olá, pai. – Falou ela e sorriu perigosamente. Lizzie então apontou a arma e atirou.

**_THE END_**


End file.
